Toujours avec toi
by GreguKun
Summary: Le corps de Ventus repose au Manoir Oblivion, mais son coeur fait partie de celui de Sora. Pendant des années, Ven fut témoin de tout ce que vécut l'élu de la Keyblade, sans pouvoir le rencontrer. Et il compte bien remédier à cela. YAOI-LEMON. Post KH3D.


**Voilà un court One-Shot...imaginé dans mon lit. Hahem, comme quoi, l'inspiration ça vient n'importe où.**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix, foi d'Astérix.

* * *

_Toujours avec toi_

C'était si loin…mais pourtant, il s'en était rappelé dès qu'il reposa les pieds sur cette plage.

Cela allait faire dix ans que Ven faisait partie du cœur de Sora. Après quelques années de sommeil prolongé, le début de l'aventure de son hôte, par une nuit de tempête, provoqua le réveil du garçon. C'était comme si, après toutes ces années, il retouchait une Keyblade. Depuis le cœur de Sora, Ventus suivit les péripéties du châtain au même rythme que lui, réagissant en temps réel aux évènements. Tantôt choqué, tantôt amusé, Ven connaissait par cœur l'histoire et le caractère de la personne qui lui avait permis de rester en vie, d'une certaine manière.

Quand Ven s'ennuyait, il quittait le palier d'éveil et son environnement changeait pour qu'il puisse se retrouver dans l'un des souvenirs de Sora. Ce jour-là, il retourna sur l'île de son enfance. Ven se souvenait avoir une fois posé les pieds sur cette île. C'est également là que Vanitas lui révéla ses origines, et le pourquoi du comment ils devaient forger la X-Blade.

Ven fit quelques pas dans le sable chaud puis monta sur l'îlot relié au reste de l'île par un ponton de bois. Là, il s'assit sur l'arbre couché, au bout duquel s'agitaient des fruits en forme d'étoile. Ven sourit avec tendresse en posant les yeux sur les fruits paopus, comme l'appelaient Sora et ses amis. La légende qu'Aqua lui avait compté tant de fois était vraie…

Il regrettait son éclaireuse, restée sur son corps dans le monde extérieur. Puis il serra les poings en pensant à ses deux amis.

Xehanort ! Ce vieux fou qui était prêt à anéantir la vie de tous ceux qu'il croisait juste pour forger sa maudite X-Blade ! Terra…Aqua…et tant d'autres avaient succombé à sa folie…Ventus bouillonnait. Il avait perdu son corps, Terra, Aqua, son maître, sa maison, mais ce qui le rendait fou de rage par-dessus tout, c'était d'avoir assisté, impuissant, à l'implication de Sora dans les lugubres plans de Xehanort. En y pensant bien…cela lui faisait atrocement mal, de voir Sora afficher perpétuellement un sourire joyeux, alors qu'il savait bien qu'au fond de lui, le châtain était parfois en proie à un profond malaise. Tout ce que le blond avait envie, dans ses moments, c'était de faire savoir à son hôte qu'il était là, en lui, pour l'aider. Mais malheureusement ses cris ne passeraient jamais la barrière de du palier d'éveil.

A moins que ?

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Ven. Ces derniers jours, il avait suivi l'examen de maîtrise de Sora et de son ami Riku. Le blond avait appris une flopée de choses intéressantes sur les rêves, et peut-être allait-il pouvoir les exploiter…

O.O.O.O

Sora était revenu quelques jours sur son île pour reprendre des forces et surtout passer un peu de bon temps avec ses amis avant la nouvelle tempête qui s'annonçait. Mais heureusement, le châtain pensait qu'il serait plus soutenu que jamais dans sa quête : Donald, Dingo, le Roi, Yen Sid, Riku récemment passé maître et même Kairi qui avait révélé le pouvoir du maniement de la Keyblade. Heureusement, Sora se sentait coupable de devoir la laisser sur le côté tout le temps pour la protéger. Dorénavant, elle serait capable de veiller sur elle-même.

La liste ne s'arrêtait pas là : Axel, ou Lea plutôt, serait également là Keyblade en main. Mais aussi trois anciens maîtres de la Keyblade présents bien avant eux, selon Yen Sid. Toujours d'après lui, l'un était toujours disparu, un autre sommeillait en Sora et la dernière était prisonnière des ténèbres.

Il fallait retrouver ces trois maîtres avant de ne serait-ce que suggérer d'en finir avec Xehanort et sa nouvelle organisation.

Sora fut arraché à ses pensées par la venue de Kairi.

- Hé, Sora, qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

- Oh, rien, je…je réfléchissais.

- Tu as besoin de sortir un peu de la mission, tu es venu ici pour te relaxer.

- Mais…

- Te RE-LA-XER.

La jeune fille l'emmena par le bras jusqu'à Riku, qui était assis plus loin sur le sable chaud. Malgré cela, Sora ne put s'empêcher de songer à la sensation étrange qui lui avait envahi le cœur en songeant aux anciens maîtres de la Keyblade.

Comme si…Comme si il les avait toujours connu.

- Bon, les garçons, pour fêter le succès de Riku, j'ai apporté ça ! TADA !

Elle sortit une boîte de son sac et l'ouvrit, découvrant un gâteau.

- Un gâteau aux fruits paopus ! Se réjouit-elle.

- Sérieusement ? Tu l'as fait toi-même ? Demanda Sora.

- Bien sûr que oui !

- Ne prends pas mal le fait qu'on soit surpris, la modéra Riku, mais la dernière fois que tu as essayé de faire la cuisine, tu as failli rôtir ton chat à la place.

Kairi fit une moue boudeuse mais coupa le gâteau tout de même. Et vu les coups secs qu'elle employait, mieux valait éviter de lui parler pour ne pas se faire poignarder. C'eut été vraiment bête d'avoir sauvé les mondes deux fois des Sans-Cœur et survécu à un examen qui avait mal tourné pour mourir assassiné par sa meilleure amie.

Kairi sembla finalement passer outre les remarques de Riku et tendit une part à ses deux amis. Ils mangèrent avec appétit, il fallait avouer que la jeune fille avait fait de la bonne cuisine.

- Désormais, plus rien d'autre ne peut nous lier ! Nous avons tous les liens du monde ! S'exclama Kairi.

- Ah, oui, tu y crois vraiment toi, à cette histoire de fruit paopu…Soupira Riku.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Toi non ?

- Riku ne croit que ce qu'il voit. Précisa Sora avant de terminer son gâteau.

- C'est le comble, pour quelqu'un qui est resté je ne sais combien de temps avec un bandeau sur les yeux !

La réflexion de Kairi fit rire les deux garçons, puis elle se joignit à la bonne humeur générale.

O.O.O.O

La nuit venue, Sora retrouva sa chambre, désertée depuis des années. Elle était toujours autant en désordre mais bon…il était habitué. Il retira ses vêtements pour juste enfiler un t-shirt et un short léger pour dormir, les nuits étant chaudes sur son monde. Cela ne le dérangea pas outre mesures et il s'endormit paisiblement.

Mais un peu plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut, sans savoir pourquoi. La position de la lune n'avait pas beaucoup changé, peu de temps était donc passé.

- C'est…bizarre…encore cette chaleur dans mon cœur…murmura le châtain pour lui-même.

Il repensa aux maîtres de la Keyblade. Ils lui étaient apparus pendant l'examen : Un grand homme brun aux yeux bleus musclé, et une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus très douce et gracieuse. Il savait que la jeune femme était dans le domaine des ténèbres, que l'homme avait été la victime de Xehanort…mais le troisième lui échappait totalement. Et c'est précisément lorsqu'il essayait de se souvenir de lui qu'une douce chaleur irradiait son être tout entier.

Il fut soudainement pris par une grande somnolence, et sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Mais cette fois, ce fut différent. Il se retrouva sur son île, dans ses vêtements de nuit, le soleil couchant baignant le ciel et la mer d'une douce couleur orangée. Sora se rendit alors compte qu'il était dans l'un de ses rêves, peut-être même en introspection dans son cœur.

Il fit quelques pas dans le sable tiède et aperçu une silhouette, assise sur l'arbre paopu. Il se précipita là-bas et vit un garçon aux cheveux blonds hirsutes, qui lui fit un tendre sourire en le voyant approcher.

- Roxas ? Demanda Sora, surpris de le retrouver maintenant.

Le sourire de Ventus se fana. Le temps avait tellement passé, il ne se rappelait plus du tout de lui. Il se laissa glisser en bas de l'arbre et s'approcha de son hôte.

- Non Sora…tu ne te rappelles plus de moi ?

- Je…

- Il y a dix ans ? Quand mon cœur a fusionné avec le tien.

Sora ne sembla pas comprendre.

- Je suis l'une des sept lumières qui sommeille en toi. J'étais avec Terra et Aqua.

- Mais pourquoi tu ressembles…

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Je veux bien l'entendre.

Donc Ven lui raconta tout depuis le début, de comment le châtain avait accueilli son cœur meurtri en lui pour le maintenir en vie mais enfermé.

- Ven…je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon cœur est une prison !

Une larme roula sur la joue du châtain. Ven ne put s'empêcher de le trouver craquant à cet instant. Il passa une main sur son visage, retirant la larme qui s'était échappée d'un des orbes azurés de Sora.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'existerai même plus…

Sora lui fit un maigre sourire. Ven lui en fit un encore plus tendre.

- Tu as tellement grandi…tu es magnifique…ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

- Oh euh…merci…Balbutia Sora en rougissant.

- Si tu savais comme j'avais envie de te dire à quel point j'étais là, à tes côtés, pendant tout ce temps…

Ven fit ce qu'il avait toujours envie de faire : il prit le visage de Sora entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Quant à Sora, il fut totalement décontenancé et ne songea même pas à repousser le blond. Puis Ven rompit le baiser et vit l'air abasourdi de Sora.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda ce dernier, complètement à l'ouest.

- Tu es ma vie Sora…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois plus passionnément. Ven poussa avec sa langue et rencontra celle de l'être qu'il aimait tant. Sora sentit à nouveau cette chaleur dans son cœur, cette fois l'envahir totalement…et surtout au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

- Je ne comprends pas…Réussit-il à articuler.

- Depuis que je suis en toi, je te regarde évoluer, je te connais par cœur. Et ce garçon que j'ai vu pendant tout ce temps, je suis tombé fou amoureux de lui. Quel supplice d'être si proche de toi et de ne pas pouvoir t'atteindre…si tu savais comme je me suis languis de toi, mon amour…

Ven ne pouvait plus parler. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était goûter à ce garçon magnifique qui était une tentation au viol.

Sora quant à lui, ne savait pas trop où il en était. Les mots de Ven avaient déclenché quelque chose en lui…ses paroles étaient un cri du cœur, il le savait, et ça le touchait profondément. Il ressentait une profonde empathie pour le blond, mais de là à ressentir la même chose que lui…il ne le savait pas encore. Toutefois, Ven ne lui donnerait pas l'occasion de réfléchir : il passa à la vitesse supérieure et passa une main sous son t-shirt. Sora sursauta au contact de leurs deux peaux et Ven sembla le remarquer. Il cessa de l'embrasser et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, laisse-toi aller…

Sora se demanda si ce rêve était bien réel…mais les sensations qu'il éprouvait, il les sentait comme si il était dans le monde réel.

Il laissa Ven l'allonger sur le sable. Là, le blond lâcha les lèvres de son hôte et descendit dans son cou, suçotant et embrassant chaque parcelle de cette peau si délicieuse qu'il avait tant attendue. A sa grande joie, Sora sembla apprécier la chose et se mit à gémir à chaque fois que la langue de Ven touchait son cou. Ce dernier descendit encore plus et saisit le col du T-shirt du châtain pour lui enlever d'un coup sec. Par la même occasion, il retira son propre haut, se régalant d'avance du torse finement tracé du garçon de ses rêves.

Il se rabaissa sur lui et lécha un des tétons du brun qui lança un gémissement plus fort que tous ceux qu'il avait déjà lâché. Ven passa au deuxième en traçant un sillon avec sa langue, laissant une trace de salive brulante sur les pectoraux de Sora qui semblait transporté par ce que la bouche du blond lui faisait subir. Il poussa même un grognement de frustration lorsqu'il le sentit reculer. Il se redressa et vit Ventus en train d'enlever ce qui lui restait de vêtements. Un peu gêné de voir une autre virilité que la sienne, qui plus est au garde-à-vous, Sora détourna le regard et regarda le ciel, mais sentit son propre short glisser. Ven y était évidemment pour quelque chose et s'allongea de tout son long sur Sora, faisant se toucher leurs érections et lui offrant un nouveau baiser langoureux.

- Ce que tu es mignon à rougir comme ça…Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de la mordiller, arrachant un nouveau soupir d'extase au châtain.

Ventus cessa de jouer et descendit vers le membre tendu de son amour pour lui montrer à quel point il le désirait…Il saisit le sexe de son amant et laissa sa langue le parcourir de la base jusqu'au gland. Sora lâcha presque un petit cri lorsque son amant pris entièrement son sexe dans sa bouche, pour ensuite lui infliger une fellation dont le châtain se souviendrait certainement toute sa vie. La langue du blond autour de son membre le rendait fou, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de céder à ses instincts bestiaux et de pousser la tête de Ven avec sa main pour le forcer à aller plus loin et plus vite. Mais avant cela, il sentit que le fruit du « travail » de Ven était en train d'arriver…

- Ah…Ven…je…je vais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retirer, il lui sembla même que le blond le retenait. Sora éjacula lorsqu'il était encore dans la bouche de Ven et ce dernier avala la semence de son amant sans sourciller. Il remonta ensuite vers lui, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

- Maintenant, à mon tour…

Ven présenta trois de ses doigts à Sora, qui commença à les suce avidement, curieux de ce que lui réservait l'être qui partageait son cœur. Après quelques secondes, Ven introduit un de ces doigts dans l'intimité de Sora qui poussa un cri de surprise. Pendant qu'il s'exécutait à dilater l'entrée de son amour, Ven embrassa à nouveau celui qu'il aimait en le dévorant des yeux (les autres parties étant occupées).

Sora sentit les deux autres doigts de Ven s'introduire en lui et commencer à faire des va-et-vient. Cette sensation…elle était incroyable, il était déjà accro à cette sensation et son membre recommença à être excité. Mais alors qu'une dernière vague de plaisir parcourait son bas-ventre, les doigts de Ven se retirèrent, plongeant le châtain dans une frustration extrême.

Ven se redressa sur ses genoux, entouré par les jambes de Sora. Ce dernier ne voyait que Ven, son doux visage qui lui souriait tout le temps, avec le crépuscule dans le dos. Pendant un instant, rien qu'à cette vue, le guerrier de la Keyblade se dit que cet être qui l'aimait tant méritait infiniment qu'on l'aime en retour…

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de plus gros s'immiscer en lui. Le sexe de Ventus lui fit mal au début, il avait l'impression que son corps allait se briser…mais Ven arrêta. Sora, haletant, se concentra sur lui-même et s'habitua à la présence du membre de son amant en lui. Au bout de quelques instants, il lui demanda de continuer. Ven s'exécuta, et commença à aller et venir de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus vite. Sora se dit qu'il pouvait supporter ce rythme…jusqu'à ce que le sexe de Ven heurte sa prostate.

- Ah, Ven, là, encore !

Le blond s'exécuta et donna un nouveau coup de rein, qui fit crier Sora de plaisir. Voyant qu'il avait trouvé un point sensible, Ventus ne se fit pas prier et continua à accélérer, incroyablement excité par les cris de plaisir de Sora. Chaque coup donné dans la prostate du châtain lui procurait une extase immense et ses cordes vocales le faisaient allégrement remarquer à Ven.

- Ah…Sora…je t'aime…

- Je…je t'aime aussi…

Ces mots achevèrent la résistance de Ven. Il atteignit l'orgasme et se déversa dans le corps de Sora. Ce dernier, complètement transporté par le sperme chaud en lui, jouit à son tour en longs jets sur sa poitrine. Ventus se laissa retomber à côté de Sora, et se lova contre lui, un bras posé sur la poitrine du châtain.

Ven embrassa la joue de Sora amoureusement, avant de lui murmurer :

- N'oublie pas mon amour, je serai toujours avec toi…

Puis le noir.

O.O.O.O

Sora se réveilla, les rayons du soleil matinal lui éclairant le visage. Il se redressa, les souvenirs de son rêve complètement intacts. Il pouvait encore sentir la douce présence de Ven, comme s'il était encore avec lui, dans son lit.

Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Sora le savait.

Tout comme il savait qu'il retrouverait Ven dans le monde réel. Ceci n'était qu'une question de jours, à présent. Ventus sortirait de son cœur et retournerait dans son propre corps.

Et ils seraient réunis, pour la bataille qui s'annonçait…

Mais également pour le reste de leurs vies.

* * *

**Voilà...ma première tentative de Lemon ici...**

**J'espère avoir rempli les bons critères *yeux kawai***

**Sinon...reviews ? :3**


End file.
